tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Coalition
| members = | enemies = | ageoftga = Third Age }} The Crimson Coalition is an alliance of various factions that was formed in late spring of 1017 AE in Trinity Gask to counter the threats posed by the new Grand Alliance, Maar Sul and the Magicracy of Alent and to create a world without borders. The overall commander of the Coalition is Warlady Glaurung Losstarot. History The Proninist Party was fighting a losing battle against the Grand Alliance in 1017 AE. Realizing that they would need help to keep Maar Sul in their grip, the Proninists joined forces with Totenkopfs who convinced them to meet with Glaurung Losstarot, a charismatic knight who had revived the Rebels and was currently growing her power base in Western Libaterra. The Proninists, Totenkopfs and the Rebels quickly reached an agreement because an alliance benefited all of them. They officially formed an alliance, which became known as the Crimson Coalition, in Trinity Gask in the spring of 1017 AE to oppose the Grand Alliance. The Totenkopfs thus had a means to prolong a conflict with the Alliance, the Proninists got help to keep Maar Sul under their control, and the Rebels gained new allies which would help them realize Glaurung's dream of a world without borders and to crush Alent. Glaurung had already been talking with various other factions such as the Clergy of Nergal and Dark Elves which also joined the Coalition to boost its already impressive numbers. The Coalition had grown to be a considerable force which even the Alliance would have to respect. Culture Armor and Emblems The flag of the Crimson Coalition has a red lion on a field of black holding a white compass rose in its left paw and a white skull in its right paw. This symbolizes the alliance of the three major forces of the Coalition which are the Rebels, the Proninists and the Totenkopfs. The armors which the Coalition members wear vary depending on which subfaction they are a member of. Beliefs Glaurung Losstarot has a vision of a world without borders where warfare is no longer meaningful. She and the Coalition see the earlier Yamatian Invasion as a good start which was nevertheless flawed in its execution. The Coalition is thus seeking various alternate ways and not just fighting to expand its area of control and realize Glaurung's dream. There is also a deep rooted hatred for Maar Sul and the Magicracy of Alent although the exact reason for this has not been revealed. Coalition Council Present members *Clergy of Artemicia **Leader: High Cleric Adela al-Saif *Clergy of Nergal **Leader: High Cleric Yoshimuriko (until Battle of Alent) *Dark Elves **Leader: Lord Kamelith *Mullencamp **Leader: Countess Endoran L'Sarius *Proninist Party **Leader: General Boris Ivanov *Rebels **Leader: Warlady Glaurung Losstarot *Scundia **Representative: Meistersinger Craig Rimner *Totenkopfs **Representative: Lord Simon *Vulfsatz **Leader: Commander Orestes Other affiliates *House of Seneron **Leader: Baron Jeremiah Seneron *Guardians of Traquine **Representative: Vice-Chief Envoy Mabale Andalu *Nightstalkers **Representative: Boss Royt See also *Grand Alliance *Losstarot Clan * Category:Factions Category:Third Age